Naruto the Doomsday
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: What really happened to Doomsday's cells? Redid chapter one.
1. new chapter one

Naruto the doomsday chapter one rewrite

Note: I kind of wanted to at least redo the first chapter so that Naruto's development before his birth was more accurately addressed. and did some changes to it and to hopefully make it a little easier to read.

Prologue

DC mainstream universe

As Doomsday was hit by the blast of Omni-potent energy from Imperiex-Prime it did not destroy his cells as was thought by Lex Luther and the rest of the universe. The blast sent his cells through the tenth wall. The tenth wall is the dimensional barrier that that separates all the continuities be it dragon ball z, gundam wing, marvel and even are world. Of the trillions of cells most met there end in the icy coldness of space, in the heat of the sun or a supernova. But one cell found its way into the womb of a woman barely two days pregnant. Through shear improbity one of the creatures stems cells one of the only cells of the beast that did not contain the beast's memories. It did however contain the evolutional abilities of this ultimate life form along with a basic template of its current form. The developing embryos stem cells were merged with this powerful cell creating a powerful life form that will grow into a fearless sentient boy. But the forum of the boy was not affected at the time by the template of the monster for the most part.

That woman's name was Kushina Uzumaki.

Nine months, three weeks and five days later, outside the walls of Konoha…

Kurama's sealing went the same as in all the Naruto universes. With the fourth Hokage sealing the nine tailed fox into his son but this one was truly a monster in some respects for a new bloodline limit was born one that cannot be beat and a being that cannot be killed. A new and far more powerful Doomsday was born, one that can weld the massive power of chakra in all its many forms.

Konoha council chamber Hokage mansion…

The council of Konoha was in an emergency session to deal with the nine tailed fox's attack. More importantly the container of the nine tailed fox, a young boy with sapphire blue eyes and blond spiky hair, his eye brows however were boney spikes. The only person without an injury was trying to use this to his advantage. "Look at the container those bone spikes on his head. He has obviously been possessed by the fox. I will kill him myself, Uchiha attack." The duck butt man called his clan to him. The man had withheld the most powerful members of his clan from the battle with the demon, to stage a codetta on the Hokage and the village. The dark haired man rushed the baby with his family's sacred sword which was named after the Goddess of the Sun: Amaterasu. The Uchiha believe they received there Sharingan from this goddess. Rising his sword in a thrust he brought it down on the boy, stabbing him thorough his skull and into his bran killing the child instantly… or so it would seem.

Inside the boy's soul his mindscape resides, we see a great iron cage with a small slip of paper. Inside the cage resides the nine tailed fox Kurama. This fox was the second most powerful demon to walk in this world. But unlike its four brothers and four sisters she was not created until the day the great sage died of old age. With his dyeing breath the old man entered sage mode. Using the creation of all things she arose far more powerful than the others tailed beasts. Because the sage mixed all of his remaining demonic, human and nature chakra to create her this a game birth to a vastly more intelligent and powerful tailed beast.

The fox, though exhausted from her ordeal, noticed the changes happening in her container and she knew if she did not interfere somewhat with the presses her containers mind would never develop. She knows this because of the connation the boy shares with her from using her chakra to make shore the boy would be born healthy do to the maternal instincts she possessed. She knew when the boy was infused with the cell of the beast and helped to integrate the cell into the boy with her chakra. Because if she did not the cell would have taken over the boy to remake whatever the cell had come from. So she began to infuse her chakra into the boy again. Because she was a being of pure energy she could copy her knowledge of things like math, science, chakra theory, close combat techniques and all languages into the boys mind as if she was uploading it into him as if he was a computer. She also uploaded animal tong which would allow him to communicate with animals. Some of the things she uploaded into him she knew he would not be able to use until he was fully sentient. But he could instinctively access the fighting ability's she gave him.

Back in the chamber the boy begins to undergo a genetic change: his skin begins to turn a grey-brown as his forearms just above his wrist grow boney protrusions that extend backwards to just past his elbows. His knees grow into sharp bony points about a half a foot long each. His knuckles grow bony spikes about three inches in length. His body its self grew to about four feet tall with broad muscular body a small patch of bone grows from in-between his pecks to protect his heart. The sword in his skull is pushed out of his head as the wound it made heals. The boy's now glowing blue eyes open and he sees the man who killed him was standing next to him, with his back turned to him.

Fugaku Uchiha was sanding by the body of the boy he killed. He was watching his clan fight the Shinobi members of the council. He knew the civilians would not put up much of a threat so he left them for the moment. He was waiting for the right moment to strike when he felt a powerful killing intent emanating from behind him. Next thing he knew there was a massive hand crushing his skull killing him instantly.

The four foot baby then rises from the table, setting his sights on the rest of the Uchiha in the room with murder in his eyes. He moves so fast that not even the Hokage could track his movements. The boy latches onto the back of one of the Uchiha and he raised his left arm. He brought down his left arm spike through the man's neck almost decapitating him. A different nameless Uchiha tries to ram a kunai into the monsters left kidney only to bend when it hit the monsters skin. The boy terns around finishing the job of decapitating the man he was on and he grabs the offending hand and squeezes it into a fine powered. The man screams in pain as the boy grabs his head and pops it like an orange spraying blood and brains all over the boy. The next few moments are a blur to the honorable council members, as bodies are thrown all over the place. The bodies are missing various parts. When the last body fell ripped to shreds, The varies male council members surrounded the ladies of the council even the old men, Homura, the Hokage, Danzo, and even the civilians were ready to fight this beast. When the monster suddenly stops as the body parts hit the ground. It then turns around and he smashes a hole thought the wall. The beast is seen heading for the village wall.

Some were in between time and space there is a large organic computer of unknown origin. The computers job is to catalog the Super-Beings of multiverse. All the stats of these beings are recorded in its data files. Its name is UDCDB. On a massive screen a new file appears, for a new super has been detected:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Powers: **WARNING EVOLUTIONARY POWERS DETECTID FILES WILL BE CONSTINLY UPDATED AS NEW POWER DEVELUPE.** (Picture this message in red)

Current powers: Super Strength class 5+ (easily able to lift five tons with one arm)

Super speed: four hundred mph

Limited invulnerability: his skin is currently stronger then Super Chakra Steel

Super human durably and stamina

Evolutionary regenerative adapting healing factor

Thermal and solar radiation absorption: subject sustains itself by absorption of solar and thermal energy and can store it for thousands of years this is all subject needs to live.

Side note: subject is immune to sentient energy.

Back in the council chambers the survivors were astonish by the slaughtered wrought by the monster Naruto became. When the leader of the Nara clan began spoke. "That beast as if Doomsday was made flesh."

To be continued


	2. the doomsday weon of the yellow lanters

Naruto the doomsday part two the doomsday weapon of the yellow lanterns

Sinestro had contacted the Weaponers of Qward and some of the seeder Coluans. He tasked them with the creation of a female Kryptonian that was more powerful than any Kryptonian to ever exist, to take samples from Kryptonians throe out time to make this perfect weapon for him was the Coluans job. The job of the Weaponers was to make a power gauntlet out of yellow sun matter and allow the gauntlet to also fire energy on the same frequency as green kryptonite. The reason for this is so it does not energize other Kryptonians in battle the aura would be on the proper frequency of a yellow sun. And since it was created from yellow sun matter it would not run out of power ever and it would incurrence the girls powers to even greater levels then super-boy prime in his battle armor. Curtly the leader of the Sinestro corps was floating down the path to the chamber were the woman was being made. When he entered the chamber he was approached by a Weaponer what is it Bunta Sinestro asks the Weaponer our job is done the gauntlet is fished we placed it in the tank to energies the girl well her she develops.

We added a special training program to help her develop all of her powers. Even with the time acceleration technology it will take twelve years for her to fully develop. She will be twenty four when the time passes and ready for combat. I trust this is expectable? the Weaponer asked Sinestro. Yes it is I am a patient man. I take it the Coluans that are left will monitor the girl right? he asked the creature replied. Yes and well looking for a way to make her immune to kryptonite we found on a planet in the dark sector a genetic sample from a clan that calls itself the Uchiha. From them we found an eye abnormality that lets them copy any physical ability that does not require special genetics to perform. We added the advanced from of this ability to the girl it also changed her genetic stretcher enough to make her immune to kryptonite radiation. The eyes are called the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

On a planet called Apokolips a tireless being is watching a large monitor well sitting on his throne of blood, this man is Darkseid unquestioned ruler of Apokolips. Unlike most continuities of this god he was much broader with a flatter stomach with a ten pack of rippling muscles his arms were twice the size of the normal Uxas. He was taking a rare brake from plotting his next move against the man called Super-man and the universe. He was watching a sparring match between meta-humans. One was from the planet earth sixteen she was the Major force of that part of the multiverse. She was going against a Kryptonite powered Lady Metallo from the earth seventy four. The two were some of his best Female Furies. A second picture suddenly appears on the screen it shows one of the technicians that run the various probes that Apokolips sends out to find new resources and recruits to add to his army. Sire we found something interesting on a planet in a sub space pocket like are planet. Im sending you an image now. The picture changed to show a beast that is similar to one Darkseid hates for the right reason. The beast is similar to the one that brutally killed his friend Master Mayhem. This Creature is so similar to the Armageddon Creature that was finally stopped n Calaton. We used the genetic analyzer built into the probe to do a DNA scan. The Creature is similar but different its like its two generations older the beast. And like the Armageddon creature its DNA is too complex to even begin to map. We should capture the beast for study. Maybe we can then find a way to duplicate it. Then we would be able to take out New Genesis with ease The tech stats to the god. How old is this recording. Darkseid asks the man. Three hours ago

Three hours ago on Narutos planet

The beast that had fled the consol chambers ran at high speed to the forest. Once there he sat down for a minute as the sun comes out. He holds out his hand and a small bird lands on his hand. He brings his hand down and gently pets the non-threatening creature then lets it fly away. A large tiger suddenly appears from the trees and attacks; it latches its six inch harder the steel claws capable of tarring apart all but the strongest of metals sink onto his flesh. In a rage he grabs the beasts neck and rips its head off. He then uses the bone protrusions on his forearms to skin the beast. He fashions some crud clothing to cover his manhood. He then proceeds to head in a northwestern direction. Two days later he arrives in the land of earth and is confronted by a border patrol of rock-nin who freak out at his appearance and attack. The ninja only succeed in pissing him off. Having spent the time traveling learning to retract shape and grew his bone protrusions. He raise his left arm and fires his bone spikes like tentacles from his knuckles into two of the three ninja he whips his arm up and cuts the men into three peace from where they were stabbed. The survivor managed to summon a bird to send a message to the Tsuchikage just before his head was cut off by a forward facing forearm bone blade witch then shrinks until it leaves a set of bones that look like scales just above his wrist. He then continued northwest killing several more ninjas along the way. Suddenly a hole in space is opened in front of him. Out of the portal stepped a large humanoid male with grey skin and red glowing eyes. He was wearing a blue hooded jumpsuit with shorts instead of pants and a pair of gloves.

I am Darkseid and I wish to fight you monster. The beast remerging a red headed woman calling him Naruto The beast says. The beast then fires his right knuckle spikes at the god. They bounce off the dark being who the grabs the chain like bones and swing him around slamming him into the ground. Naruto responds buy realign in the bone and well growing one of his bone blades on his left arm. He slashes at the dark god when he is close anuf to him only to cut his shirt and breaking the blade cosign him to scream in pain. Darkseid slams him into the ground and begins to stomp him in the ribs hard breaking them all. The evil god picks him up and smashes him in the face hard anuf to crack his skull. Beast before you die I have something for you. I know of your power to evolve into a stronger monster then you were before Naruto. Grow strong and when you arrive back in this dimension I will fight you again and when I kill you again you will become my dog. Darkseid calls upon his dark power and creates a small box this is a boom tube igniter. Unlike the mother box this opens portals to other universes it will jump at random until you return hear in twelve years grow strong beast this will make breaking you all the sweeter. He uses the igniter to open a portal and sets the igniter Narutos hand were it turns to light and enters his body. When it is recharged it will reaper in your hand. Ill see you soon monster (1). Darkseid then rams his hand throw Narutos chest killing him instantly then he throws him into the portal which closes afterwards. Then he opens his own boom tube and returns to Apokolips. To be continued.

Some were in space a computer has a new category.

New equipment for subject Naruto Uzumaki

Boom tube igniter: a devise that opens a dimensional boom tube that can cross the ninth wall. It has a clothing function that can create matter from air molecules.

The ninth wall is the barrier between dimensions that exists between tenth wall barriers that allow for crossovers.

Check profile for a poll on were he will end up 1st


	3. Awakenings

Naruto the doomsday chapter three: Awakenings.

Some were in time and space UDCDB computer

War world fifty two-B of DC dimension twenty-six s a gambling/prison plant based on gladiatorial combat as the main attraction. It allows anyone to battle after a training period of one to months depending on what type of combat they would perform: one month for unarmed low risk combat i.e. combat like boxing or mixed martial arts but experience in unarmed combat is required for this class, two for armed non lethal combat with stun weapons like energy blades from spears to axes, four months for armed or unarmed beast combat against the deadliest creatures in the universe since it may be lethal,(all are cloned and the clone resources are used to feed many planets and help increase endanger species throughout the universe) and eight for full lethal force combat agents man or beast. The planet also has the one of the best medical facility in the universe and is first in the treatment of wounds and burns. There are classes depending on the physical limitations of the spices of the gladiator or if they have Meta powers.

The prisoners like in Rome would also take the training depending on their offence. Non-violent offenders would either pass out food and the like. If they chose to they can compete in the non-lethal games but not the lethal games. Violent offenders and murders would be only able to compete in the lethal games until they die. But all convicts are given the best care of any regular prisoner on death row.

There is also a large casino with many different types of games like a poker styled games and black jack styled games and slots. Some gladiators also like to unwind after a game. The leader of the planet Mongul sr. is known to take part in the games as well. The most famous match that he participated in was against Darkseid the fight lasted for three days and in the end Darkseid won. But it was a good fight and Darkseid shook his hand in the end.

End of entry

The War-world control room orbital computer was beeping. A tech wearing an interface helmet accessed the computer. Warning boom tube portal opened in upper orbit small object coming through in a decaying orbital trajectory indicates it will impact with Zion arena in ten minutes. Objet determined to be burned into small piece that will not cause manger harm to the arena. The computer indicates. So the tech files it into his report for end of his shift.

Fifty seconds till impact

The body of Doomsday was about to impact at about five times faster terminal velocity. Since he weighs about four hundred sixty three point five pounds he is going to make a big crater. When the dust clears a large crater that is about half the size of the arena combat grounds is revealed. The body is recovered by the coroner assigned to the arena and transferred to the morgue.

Morgue

The subject is of unknown planetary descent but the cellular structure is similar to that of the ultimate life form that ravaged the galaxy fifty thousand years ago. Like the beast the Creatures DNA is too complex to begin to map even with the latest super computer. Unlike the ultimate this creature is defiantly male. All of the subjects ribs are broken and a hole in its chest cavity that is thirty cm in diameter. The subject also sustained a fractured skull. Finally the subjects right arm is dislocated at the wrist and shoulder. This concludes the preliminary examination since the body scanner is currently undergoing an upgrade. The robotic coroner states into a recording camera drone that hovered over the body. The machine then with the help of massive hydraulic attachments, manages to lift the small but heavy body, into a cold fusion powered cryogenic storage unit. It then powers down as the creature was the last autopsy of the day. Unknown to the robot the Morgues cold fusion reactors output is slowly rising at a study rate.

Yellow lantern headquarters dc universe c-31

A computer screen meant to monitor the bio weapon of the Sinestro corps that was in development was flashing a warning singe. **_Warning subject Tayuya is awake and conscience from the virtual world._** But a fatal defect in the alarm system of the lab caused by a short that prevented the alarm from activating throughout the base. The project was meant to make a fully mature woman of twenty four but Tayuya only was at the chronology age of sixteen. But she was also pissed off at the yellow lantern corps. Her eyes glow red as he heat beams begin to then turn a yellow culler as her Sharingan activates. Fro you see the Sharingan created a mutation in her vision powers. She could now fire infra red beams but also microwave ultra violet atomic neutron and sonic beams. She also gained immunity to beings like Amazo who can copy abilities. The Mangekyo for it did not take since it seems (in the universe she was created) is a male only trait. The sonic beams cut though the container like it was never there. The liquid in the take drains as she summons her gauntlet to her. Putting it on her nude body is covered in a bright yellow light as her yellow lantern uniform is applied. Her uniform consists of a pair of thigh high boots in black with yellow souls. A pair of booty shorts and a Chinese style over shirt similar to the one her counterpart in the Naruto universe 0. The shoulders of the shirt are yellow.

The with a evil smile she points her gantlet at the heavily fortified door as a butter knife shaped blast of yellow energy flights through it like it was butter. She then begins to silently float around the base killing everyone in sight. She then using the power of her ring she creates a large drill that is the size of the central power battery of the yellow lanterns. She the howl she digs goes down to the core of the planet. As she was doing this she makes a large bomb and attaches it to the central power battery core. When the howl is done she lifts the battery and drops it in the howl. Then she takes off for earth, were Sinestro is currently incarcerated.

War world fifty two-B

It was cold in the refrigerator unit but the cold now feed him too. He felt stronger than he ever has. He was bigger, stronger and faster now. Standing at five feet ten inches he was now taller than he was ever meant to be as a human. He starts smashing at the top of the compartment he was in easily backing throw it and standing up he then rips throws the front of the unit.

To be continued

Check out my profile page I have a few challenges.


	4. Naruto the Doomsday chapter 4 The First

Naruto the Doomsday chapter 4 The First of the Travels

After leaving the coroner's office the creature called Naruto encountered resistance in the form of mechanical security drones armed with enough energy weapons to level a metropolis and its surrounding suburbs. The first drone fired on the doomsday monster with a purple beam of pure energy that could cut through titanium at its lowest setting, it's was being fired on its highest setting. The beam pierces the creature's heart and killing the monster instantly. The guard bots then pick up the beast and through him into an air lock. Stander operation for escaped monsters after death was to send them into space. So Naruto was sent into space once more this time towards a space time flux.

Earth 32-C

Tayuya arrived on earth were she discreetly landed in Metropolis and used her power gantlet to changer he clothing into a pair of tight thigh high jean shorts a yellow belly shirt with the batman symbol on it with a yellow hooded trench coat. Her gantlet then shrinks to a ring she then walks into the street and bumps into a man as she picks his pocket she yells at him "watch were your going you fucking pig fucking freak" And she stomps away. She smiles as she rounds a corner as she sees a small newspaper stand. She picks up a copy of the Daily Plant a cup of coffee and a donut. As she starts reading the paper she sees an article that says the corps of William 'Billy' Batson was fond today in a ditch outside of Fawcett city. The body of his twin sister was not fond but a large blood pool of the girls blood was found at the family's apartment and she is presumed dead. The body of an unknown old man was found next to him. Another article catches her eyes. In Smallville the bodies of the high school football team where found dead on the field with the kicker hanging between the goal post.

Suddenly a loud boom is herd as a body impacts next to the stand that the girl had just passed. it is Supergirl in a black altered version of her costume. Instead of a skirt she is wearing tight black shorts and black calf length black and red boots with thick two inch heels. Her top shows a lot of cleavage from her D cups since her skin is replacing the yellow of the S-shield covering her nipples. Her eyes glowing red as she prepares to fire her heat vision at her opponent yelling "you fucking bitch, burn." her opponent is Mary Marvel in her black outfit but like Supergirl her lighting blot was her skin with her double D's cover along with her nipples and a pair of skin tight pants. Now you see Mary killed her brother and the wizard Shazam to take the light power of SHAZAM. She did the same to Black Adam to get the dark power of SHAZAM becoming a permit powered marvel immortal. Mary is knocked out of the sky by the blast and hit the ground hard, as Supergirl attacks her with a punch to the stomach. "I am the top bitch, you whore". The two girls had met in metropolis and decide to form a partnership as well as to fight to see who would be the top bitch. The red head decided to get in on it and changed into her costume and blasted the two with her power gantlet.

"I'm the top fucking butch bitch, bitches." The red head screams and she smashes Supergirl in the face and kicks Mary in the head. Supergirl retaliates by inhaling a deep breath and blowing her ice breath at the redhead .Tayuya puts up a barrier to block the arctic like wind. Mary takes advantage of the blonde's distraction by using a new power of Apollo channels the power of a red sun to her hands blasts pure red sun radiation at Supergirl. She then channels new power granted to her by Zeus a blast of powerful lighting at the redhead. You see since she no longer needs to use the mystic transformation lighting to transform she can send blasts of it from her eyes. This causes the Kryptonian and modified Kryptonian hair to stand on end.

Unknown location unknown dimension…

We see a ten year old boy floating in a tank filled with an unknown green liquid.

To be continued…

Authors note: the new powers of the girls and Naruto will be in the next chapter.


	5. Doomsday Upgraded: part one

Naruto the doomsday chapter five: doomsday upgraded part one

As Naruto's body travels through the space time flux he enters Guyver universe 2314-C and enters earth's atmosphere. Do to absorbing the radiation from the flux sector enhancing his evolutionary regenerative healing factor he is fully healed from the attack from the security drone.

Mount Minakami Japan Chronos research facility Relics Point…

The testing of Guyver-Two a bio-busted armored human was going well and a lot of research was gathered by Chronos Corporations greatest and head scientist the ancient Dr. Hamilcar Barcas. The good doctor was gathering the data himself and it was time gather data on the Guyvers last weapon, The Mega-Smasher. The doctor hits a button and outside the base a speaker is turned on "Lisker its time for the Mega-Smasher test, aim it at the large grouping of trees and prepare to fire." A man in a suit of yellow bronze colored armor with a large metallic orb in the center of his forehead under a large horn, just beside the orbs on either side of his head is a smaller silver orb on tracks that would allow the orb to face forward or backwards. Under the large central orb is a small green leans, The mouth is a plane piece of armor but with two small vents side by side vertically on the right side of the mouth, on the left are two silver orbs. The body looks like plates of a metal-like bark with some sections being horizontal lines of gray organic armor that looks more flexible then the yellow bronze plates. The elbows have spike like protrusions facing away from the body and curve back. At the waist is a final silver orb with two plates that make it look like a belt buckle. (If you want to know what it looks like type in Guyver two in your favorite search engine and you should find a picture.)

The man grabs the armors chest-plate and opens it showing pair of crystal like focusing lenses that begin to charge. Just before it fires a light grey brown creature falls into the area of the intense blast vaporizing all but its left arm and most of the left side of the torso and the head and supposedly kills the alien. After the ten second burst(if you know the full time of a mega-masher burst I'll change it) Dr. Barcas voice comes over the speaker again" that's all for the tests but grab the alien life form to your right for analysis please." Lisker's picks up the alien and carries the beast into the lab that the doctor is in. "Fallow me" Dr. Hamilcar Barcas is revealed to be a mostly balled and very old man with long pure white hair and a long beard going down to his chest. The most shocking fetcher of the old man is the red crystal imbedded in his forehead. The old man wares a long white robe with a purple collar. The old man gets up an after speaking and the Guyver fallows the old man to a massive door. A scanner at head level sends a red beam at the old mans crystal and the door opens. "Put the creature on the first pedestal there. When you're done you are dismissed." After the Guyver leaves the doctor pushes a button and a polycarbonate tube is raised to the ceiling incasing the body of the alien. The tube then fills with a green liquid; the liquid is used in the creation of zoa-form life forms called Zoanoids. The liquid is known as Optimization Fluid. The lab he was in was mostly bar to the eye of a normal man with only the two pedestals with consuls in front of them were visible besides the console in the front of the room.

UDCDB…

Optimization Fluid is a special chemical compound made up of hyper-oxygenated water and a special chemical codenamed Zoa-Blood. This chemical uses the dying skin cells to create a Fluid of the bases that make up the DNA of the life form suspended in the Fluid. It is also used to induce a state of suspended animation in the life form that is immersed in it. This is so no pain is felt when a life form is going through the optimization process to prevent needless loss of life from pain overload. The chambers used in the zoa-form also analyses the DNA of the life form along with enabling extensive genetic modification by manipulate the zoa-blood in the chamber.

Back in the lab Barcas walks over to one of the three consoles in the lab. The lab he was in was the most advanced of its kind; it is beyond state of the art. The monitor is a special telepathic HUD that only the Doctor is able to accesses. This is possible because the doctor is a special kind of Zoanoid called a Zoalord.

UDCDB

A Zoalord is a type of Zoa form that can control all other Zoanoids that do not poses a Zoacrystal they have varies forms like Zoanoids but all of them are unique and have a high level of telepathic powers along with several powers unique to that one of the twelve Zoalords. They do share a number of powers though. Some of them are gravity manipulation, energy blasts, levitation, telepathy, superhuman strength and durability. The telepathy is more effective on a zoa-type life form then humans and the stronger the telepathic power of a Zoalord the more Zoanoids they can control. There are three exceptions to this rule Guyvers, Lost Numbers and other Zoalords.

Guyver is bio-buster armor with a set of standard weapons that include a set of powerful particle blasters in the chest that can be link fired or fired one at a time. The immense power cost of this weapon means it can't be fired multiple times in secession. At least ten minutes is required before it can be fired again.

Back with the good doctor

Hamilcar has started the process of analyzing the DNA of the alien but starts out with an analysis of the bases it's made of. It is reveled that it has five organic bases and five energy bases shocking the doctor not believing that it was passable. He analyses the fifth organic base reviling that it has the ability to stabiles regenerating non electric energy in a living life form. After a detailed analysis of the new base he names it Enenine based on its ability to stabiles the energy bases in the aliens DNA. He copies the data of the new base to a stick drive and goes to the same console he used to raise the tube that held the monster. He opens a panel showing a keyboard and brings up a classified file. This is the data of the leader and founder of Chronos, Archanfel. The man suffered from a defect that caused him to go into a deep state of hibernation after he uses his zoa-form that he calls sleeping sickness. The times he would enter this state were getting longer with each use. It also makes it hard for him to stay concise for more than a few hours a week. He then used the data to see what the introduction of Enenine to his DNA would do to him if it was spliced into him via the Optimization Camber. He entered the data and ran the well used program. The program that was used ran the data of the new optimization process over a billon times to make shore no problems would result after the optimization was preformed, so far all the doctors attempts to remove the defect failed because of the massive amount of bio-energy Archanfel posed. The program would take an hour to complete. So the doctor went to the far right wall and presses a hidden button cosign the wall split and a small bedroom with a large conferrable bed to be reveled. The old man did not need sleep the Zoacrystal he possessed providing him with all the energy he would ever need, but sleep was one of the few pleasers he indulged in. He sets his alarm and falls asleep.

An hour later he precedes to the counsel as his reads the result his heart beat races. If he splices the new base into Archanfel's DNA not only would he be cured but his powers would be strengthened by ten present. He goes to another part of a wall and presses another hidden button and several ampoules designed for collecting varies compounds to add to the developing zoa-forms to give them inorganic parts. They could also be used to gather interesting genetic samples from the life forms in a processing chamber. He goes to the console that is connected to the tank and programs it to synthesize the Enenine base of the life form. He then presses the ampoule into a previously unseen slot just behind the console, the ampoule begins filling with the Enenine base. He then contacts Archanfel telepathically.

Silha is an island in the north Atlantic. It is a mysteries unmapped island that is almost entirely covered by a forest and is protected form approach by both massive powerful vortexes and a powerful localized electromagnetic field that has no effect on magnetic north. Some were on the island is a temple. And in that temple resided the most powerful being in the world. This is an elf-eared blond haired man with golden cat like eyes and almost Guy like eyebrows but more unruly. The man seems to be sleeping naked in an organic pod filled with an unknown liquid. The man's eyes open when he hears a voice in his head. "My lord I've done it, I have found a cure for your sleeping sickness. Come to my lab now please so we can begin the optimization process." The man disappears in an instant from the pod.

Back in the lab of Dr. Hamilcar Barcas the blond man appears in the unoccupied Optimization Camber. Now there is no one Archanfel trusts more than the old Doctor. So he would do what he knew the doctor would ask him to do without question. The old doctor telepathically explains the events leading up to this historic moment. He also explains his re-optimization will entail and that it will take about three hours with no need for monitoring. The young looking man however, new that the old man would monitor the process anyway. The tube rises the man speaks "thank you for looking for a cure all this time." Then the tube fills with Optimization Fluid and the man falls asleep as his mind wonders. Archanfel's eyes open and he sees a sewer like chamber with a cage of gold bars held together by a slip of paper. His vast mental powers allow him to see though the darkness to see the form of a massive fox with human like hands. And next to the cage was a ten year old blond boy

To be continued…


End file.
